Ninjas at Hogwarts
by Anime-Rosalie
Summary: TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED. My re-write of Half Blood Prince. In my world ninjas go to Hogwarts, Snape has a daughter, and Dumbledore is way to cheerful for his own good. Sucky summary, AU.
1. Chapter 1

NINJAS AT HOGWARTS

A/N: I'm back with another crossover! This time it's a Harry Potter-Naruto cross. I've had this idea in my head for a while now and I'm finally typing it.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR NARUTO, OTHER WISE I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FAN FICTION.

WARNING: Blood, Foul Language, mentioned yaoi/slash/guy x guy love.

Chapter 1: A SECRET REVEALED

The students had just arrived at Hogwarts. The Sorting had just finished when there was a loud bang.

"DIE DAMMIT!" Someone roared.

"I don't think that you could kill me, sister." Another voice said.

"You don't get it do you, brother? I will send you to hell!" The first voice yelled.

"Ha, you don't get it, do you Kin? I will put up a fight, and if you do manage to kill me, my lover will hunt to the end of the world."

"You idiot, Itachi, if I can kill you, do you honestly think that _Kisame _will avenge you?" The first person, Kin, spat.

After that remark, the doors to the Great Hall burst open. There two people stood. A girl with cerulean blue hair that fell to her mid-back and a man with blue-black hair, tied back into a ponytail. The blue-haired girl, Kin, was dressed in a teal miniskirt with a halter/bikini style top, whereas the man with the ponytail was wearing a black overcoat with a high collar, with a red cloud design.

"KIN!" Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley shouted.

By that time, most of the Great Hall knew who the girl in teal was.

"So this is the school of magic, eh Kin?" Itachi laughed. "Where they teach you to wave _sticks_ in front of your face for protection. How weak."

"With this _stick_ I could hex you into oblivion. Or I could kill you with two words." Kin spat, then chuckled. "I must say, the old fashioned way is much more fun and far more satisfying." Kin put her wand back into a holster on her left leg.

Kin threw a punch that Itachi caught and twisted behind her back.

"Learning magic has made you weak, sister." Itachi grinned, this would be too easy.

All of a sudden, Kin laughed. "Joining the Akatsuki has made you lose your edge."

Kin flipped around and hit him in the jaw. Itachi flinched. Kin broke free and kicked him in the groin. There was a collective groan from the male portion of the hall.

"Now I know Kisame will kill you for that." Itachi straightened up and grinned.

"I believe that I win." Kin called from behind Itachi.

She had a kunai at his throat.

_Kin: one slice is all I need_

"LILLIAN!" A voice called from the door.

Both Kin and Itachi froze. Itachi cracked a smile.

"Well, it seems that our little brother has finally joined our fight. Hello Sasuke."

"Sasuke, please remind me about the law for murdering the innocent." Kin's smile was sickly sweet.

"The accused is sentenced to the Cuts of the Innocent." Sasuke smirked; he knew where his sister was going with that particular question.

"Perfect! Sasuke, care to join me?" Kin smiled, revenge is sweet.

"Of course," Sasuke replied.

"Do you know what really astounds me? It's the fact that both of you are rogue ninjas and yet you remember our laws so well." Kin laughed, this time her laugh was dry and cold.

"You know that the only reason that I left was to find and kill Itachi." Sasuke grinned. "Plus I took Orochimaru out, so I guess that's a bonus."

Sasuke held his katana at Itachi's throat, as Kin had moved to be in front of him.

"I shall summon the Gates of Judgment." Kin declared.

Itachi's eyes widened. He knew exactly what that summoning would mean for him.

Kin bit down on her thumb, hard. Using the blood that she had drawn, she drew the blood circle around Itachi's feet. She placed the same thumb on his forehead in a slash. (A/N: his headband is around his neck)

"I call upon thee, Gates of Judgment, to look upon this murderous soul and expel him from his sins through the Cuts of the Innocent. I, Kin Uchiha, summon thee."

The Hogwartians starred at Kin the whole time. She was now holding a kunai in her left hand with her bloody thumb pressed to Itachi's forehead. All of a sudden, the earth shook and a gate rose from the ground. The gate resembled the gates of Hogwarts, the only difference being that one side of the gate was gold, and the other side was obsidian black. Thick chains curled around Itachi, binding him to the gate.

"You do realize what you've done, _Lillian_?" Itachi spat.

"But of course, Itachi. I would never have done it if I knew that it wouldn't succeed." Kin indicated the chains around her ankles. "It does help to have a witness of your treachery though."

An un-earthly voice spoke, "Who is it that you have chained to me and what is his crime?"

"Itachi Uchiha. His crime that is to be punished today is the mass murder of the Uchiha Clan." Kin spoke calmly with conviction.

"Any witness to these claims?" The Gate-Guardian asked.

"My half-brother, Sasuke Uchiha." Kin replied promptly.

"Please ask the witness to tell of the mass murder of the Uchiha Clan."

Sasuke stepped forward and declared, "I am Sasuke Uchiha, one of the two remaining survivors of the mass murder of the Uchiha Clan. I personally witnessed the murders of my parents. I saw their blood drip from Itachi Uchiha's sword."

"How old were you, Sasuke Uchiha?"

"I was eight years old." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"How old were you Kin Uchiha when this happened?"

"I was nine years old."

"Sasuke Uchiha, did you see any other victims of this man's sword."

"Yes, my aunt and uncle, as well as Kin's best friend, Rin." Sasuke shook as he said that.

"Itachi Uchiha, do you feel any remorse?" The Gate-Guardian asked.

Itachi finally spoke, "I do not feel any remorse. I enjoyed killing my family. I enjoyed the look on Sasuke's face as he saw our parents' lifeless bodies. I can only wish that I had seen the look on _Lillian's_ face, as she looked upon Rin's lifeless body."

"Remember Kin Uchiha, if you go back on your blood promise, you realize that your life will be taken instead of his. Do you agree to these terms?"

"I agree to these terms." Kin said solemnly.

"KIN, NO!" Both Ginny and Luna exclaimed.

Kin gave her friends a fleeting glance.

"Itachi Uchiha, by the Guardian of the Gates of Judgment, for your crime of murder, you have been sentenced to the Cuts of the Innocent."

Kin took her kunai and cut off his overcoat, which revealed a black t-shirt. She proceeded to cut off the t-shirt, which left him bare-chested. Kin took her kunai and cut a gash into his right forearm, avoiding his main artery.

"For mother,"

She sliced the skin near his shoulder, "For father,"

Another slice was made near his rib cage, "For Aunty,"

A slice was made on his left wrist, "For Uncle,"

More cuts came, each with a name. Itachi's body was soon covered in cuts, which came in many depths.

"Itachi, don't even think about Tsukumi-ing me. Those chains that you are bound in causes a drain in the victim's chakra, but not the summoner's." Kin chided. "Besides, you only have two more cuts to suffer through before I put you out of your misery."

"For Rin!" Kin said mercilessly as she drew the blade across his chest.

"Finally, for Sasuke, even though he may not be dead, you made him do many unspeakable things." Kin sighed; she cut a diagonal line across the cut she made for Rin.

"Any last words before I plunge this kunai into your heart?" Kin asked.

"Well, tell Kisame that I love him, and Lillian, you'd better take care of Sasuke."

"That's an odd request, considering you have been trying to kill him for six years."

"Watch yourself, Lillian." Itachi said as Kin's kunai pierced his heart.

She twisted the blade and pulled it out of his heart. She threw the bloody kunai into the Gate and it began to sink slowly.

Kisame rushed into the room and to his lover.

"Itachi, are you alright Love?" Kisame asked tenderly.

"A little better…I love you Kisame." Itachi wheezed. "You better watch out for Sasuke, Lillian Snape."

A/N: Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back with chapter 2! Enjoy.

Chapter 2:

"_A little better…I love you Kisame." Itachi wheezed. "You better watch out for Sasuke, Lillian Snape." _

Kin cringed at being called by her birth name.

"Did he just say 'Snape'?"

"Is she related to Snape?"

"OMG is she Snape's daughter?"

"Who the HELL are you?" Snape himself asked.

"I am Kin Uchiha, daughter of Mikoto Uchiha and Severus Snape. My birth name is Lillian Snape."

There was a loud explosion.

"Sasuke, who else followed you through the portal?" Kin asked exasperated.

"Pretty much all of Konoha's ninjas, the Akatsuki, and the Sand siblings," Sasuke counted.

"DAMMIT SASUKE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?" Kin shrieked.

Kin sped out of the hall and into the Entrance Hall, where the battle of the century was occurring. Most of Hogwarts followed her to the doors. Kin could instantly make out the shapes of Deidara and Sasori. Deidara was fighting Ino, while Sasori fought Sakura. Pein and Konan were being fought by Naruto and Hinata. Kakuzu was fighting Shikamaru, and Hidan fought Temari. Gaara took out Sasori's puppets, while Kankuro, Lee, Kiba, Neji, and Tenten took out Tobi and Zetsu, along with the hordes of shadow clones.

"Awe man, all the good ninjas are taken." Sasuke whined.

Sasuke and Kin watched Sakura take a nasty blow to the head. Ino also took a bad blow to her arm she hit the ground, while suffering third degree burns from the explosions Deidara was creating.

"Sasori is mine!" Sasuke roared.

"I guess I get Deidara then." Kin mused.

Both Uchihas were soon looked in combat. Deidara kept trying to blow Kin up, while Sasori kept trying to strangle Sasuke with puppet strings.

"ENOUGH! YOU HAVE BEEN ORDERED TO STOP!" A very feminine voice yelled.

The Akatsuki looked like Christmas had come early. The ninjas, however, looked angry.

"Tie 'em up! That way dragging them back to Konoha will be easier." The voice said.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade!" The ninjas shouted.

They all brought their respective dueling partners to the center of the Entrance Hall and then they tried to tie them up.

"Gaara, we can't wrap them in sand! Although it may work, only you will be able to get them out of it! Besides, it'll choke them or worse, it'll crush their bones!" The newly-healed Sakura stated. "If you recall, you trapped me in a similar way."

"Fine," Gaara grumbled.

"NEJI! YOU CAN'T TRAP THEM IN YOUR OWN CHAKRA!" Tenten yelled.

"Do you have a better idea?" Neji asked coldly.

"How about this?" She indicated a chain.

"NO TENTEN!"

"Your attempts are pathetic. Incarcerous," Thick white rope shot out of the end of Kin's wand and bound the remaining Akatsuki together.

"I thought that you didn't like use that thing for frivolous tasks, particularly ones that can be done by hand." Sasuke smirked.

"Can it Sasuke. You people took too long to do it, so I did it myself." Kin replied.

"You said 'do it'," Naruto laughed.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! THIS IS NEITHER THE TIME NOR PLACE TO MAKE JOKES LIKE THAT! AND IF I EVER HEAR YOU MAKE ANOTHER OUT OF PLACE CRUDE JOKE AGAIN, I WILL SHOVE YOUR HEAD INTO A REGURGITATING TOILET AND STUFF YOU INTO A BROKEN VANISHING CABINENT!" Kin promised.

"I don't know what that means, but it sounds like a threat." Naruto said.

"It's not a threat, it's a promise." Kin snarled.

"Can you please explain to the rest of us what exactly that means?" Shikamaru asked.

"It means that I'm gonna give Naruto a swirly in a toilet that doesn't suck waste up, instead it spits it back up." Everyone cringed. "Then I'm gonna shove him into a cabinet that teleports you all over the place and eventually lets you back out."

"OK, OK, no more rude or crude jokes." Naruto stuttered.

"Good, now, let's get these creeps out of here." Kin ordered. "Oh, and Gaara, clean up your sand mess."

"You can't order me around Uchiha. Shukaku will get angry and attack the innocent." Gaara rasped.

"If he decides to come out could you please ask him to go for the green ones first?"

"Not a problem, as long as he gets his blood he's happy." Gaara cackled insanely.

"I must know!" Pein yelled.

"Do we need to gag you next-" An extremely high-pitched sound resonated through the hall.

Naruto, Gaara and Kin screamed. The sounds of bones compacting and elongating could be heard.

"You filthy, lying, piece of scum!" Kin lunged towards Pein, but Kin Uchiha never made it.

In her place was a white wolf with five tails. In Naruto's place was an orange fox with nine tails and in Gaara's place was a sand-colored raccoon.

"You're the five-tailed demon." Pein whispered.

A/N: Yay for cliffhangers! I want at least 15 reviews telling me that you guys want me to continue. Seriously, it's depressing not to get a single review.

-A. Rosalie.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to the reviewers! I figured that I shouldn't keep you guys waiting for too long. Ok, first off this story is set in Harry's sixth year, and the ninjas will be attending classes with the Hogwartians.

Enjoy.

Chapter 3: Another Realm?

"_You're the five-tailed demon." Pein whispered._

Ninja POV

"Of course I'm the Gobi Hokou, why wouldn't I be?" The white wolf demon growled.

"It is nice to see you Gobi," Shukaku said.

"Why isn't that we haven't seen you in twenty years?" Kyuubi asked.

"I fled the country looking for a respectable tamer of my liking."

"And you chose the Uchiha girl." The sand demon said.

"Yes, she was available, and very powerful." Gobi replied.

"I have to ask Gobi, who is the dominant one?" Kyuubi asked with a smirk.

"My tamer and I are in a mutually beneficial relationship. I allow her to do with her life as she pleases and in return she allows me to assume complete and total control for short periods of time." Gobi responded with a smirk.

"Lucky," The other two demons whispered in agreement.

"I only get let out by accident or when my _host-_" Here Gobi snarled, "Completely loses it mentally or falls asleep." Shukaku finished.

"I've never gotten out; my chakra is only used in battle." Kyuubi snarled.

"Maybe the two of you should give up on ruling the world and dominating you _tamers, _maybe then you'll get out more." Gobi grinned. "It seems my time is up."

With that, Gobi shifted back into Kin.

"Ah, much better, thanks Gobi." Kin said to her inner demon. "OK you two shift back, we have a lot of work to do."

"Fine," Both demons grumbled.

Kyuubi shifted back into Naruto; while Shukaku fought Gaara for power.

"Now Ichibi," Kin said with a smirk; she had used Shukaku's other name.

At that Shukaku reluctantly let Gaara have control.

"Ok folks; let's get these bozos back to the village." Tsunade ordered.

"One problem, the portal closed; how are we going to get back?" Sakura asked.

"The same way I get to school and visit you guys for Christmas."

Kin walked to the center of the Entrance Hall and pulled out a small vial. The vial, it seemed, contained a silvery liquid. She smashed the bottle and said, very clearly, "Konoha," A silvery disc expanded and glowed.

"Does that answer your question Sakura?"

The other ninjas jumped through the portal dragging the Akatsuki with them.

"Temari, do you and Gaara mind watching the portal?" Kin asked with one foot in the portal and one foot out.

"Nope, what's in it for us?" Gaara asked.

"If _anyone_ comes near the portal you have my full permission to get 'creative'."

Temari smirked and Gaara laughed evilly.

"Hey, why can't I stand guard with my siblings?" Kankuro whined.

"Because we need you to disassemble Sasori the human puppet, Puppet-boy," Kin snapped.

"Fine," Kankuro said as he vanished into the portal after Kin.

Hogwartian POV

"Well that was unusual." Dumbledore stated cheerily.

"Not to mention enlightening," Snape muttered.

"Come now Severus, just because you found out that your daughter is a ninja doesn't mean that you have to be malicious." Dumbledore scolded.

"WELL UP UNTIL TWENTY MINUTES AGO I DIDN'T KNOW THAT I HAD A DAUGHTER!" Snape exploded.

"Severus! Keep your voice down." McGonagall chided.

Snape was still fuming.

"Students, please return to your tables." McGonagall ordered.

The students returned to their tables whispering excitedly.

"Ginny, did you know that your _friend_ was the daughter of a Death-Eater?" Ron asked angrily.

"Of course I didn't Ronald! Kin is very tight lipped about her family!"

"Obviously Kin Uchiha knows Dark magic." Hermione stated.

"I don't think so." Luna Lovegood drifted over from the Ravenclaw table and sat down beside Ginny.

"Of course _you_ don't think so," Hermione scoffed.

"I agree with Luna, Kin has always said that if she ever saw her brother again that she would send him straight to hell." Ginny spat angrily.

"Well she most certainly did that." Harry muttered.

"I would like to welcome you all back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore called over the talking.

When no one stopped talking to listen Dumbledore shouted, "SILENCE!"

"Good, now that I have your attention, I would like to inform you that this year we will be joined by students of another realm."

More whispers resounded throughout the hall. Silence ensued once more as Dumbledore resumed speaking.

"Now, I expect you all to be on your best behavior while we wait for our new friends arrive."

Shortly after this mini speech the doors to the Great Hall opened once more and the ninjas from earlier walked in.

Ninja & Hogwartian POV

"Sorry we're late Professor, we were a little tied up." Kin grinned.

"I assume that there was no trouble in arriving here?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Of course not," Kin responded politely.

"Are you going to introduce your friends Miss Uchiha?"

"Of course Headmaster." Kin nodded and stepped back and let an older blonde woman step forward.

"I'm Lady Tsunade, Hokage of Konoha. These will be your new instructors."

"Asuma Sarutobi,"

"Kurenai Yuhi,"

"Iruka Umino,"

"Kakashi Hatake,"

"Anko Mitarashi,"

The ninjas sat down at a sixth table—one that no one noticed before—Dumbledore began to speak again.

"Now that the Sorting is finished, and our guests have arrived, let the feast begin."

Food magically appeared on all of the tables, including the sixth table.

"Sorry guys, but I have to eat with my house." Kin stated apologetically.

"I only have one question for you Kin; WHERE IS THE RAMEN?" Naruto shouted.

"We don't have any ramen here, Naruto." Kin replied.

"NOOOO!" Naruto whined.

"Fine!" Kin transfigured the food on Naruto's plate to a never-ending bowl of ramen.

"Yay!" Naruto cheered.

"I only did that so you would quit whining." Kin picked up her plate that she transfigured into another bowl of ramen and proceeded to walk over to the Gryffindor table. She sat down in between Luna and Ginny.

"So, how was the train?" Kin asked pleasantly.

"Good," Ginny replied sullenly.

"Is something wrong?" Kin asked.

"I would definitely say so." Ginny muttered.

Kin motioned for Ginny to continue.

"Why didn't you tell us that you are a ninja? Or that you have a demon inside of you? Or that your brother is a mass murderer? Or that your father happens to be Snape?" Ginny spat angrily.

"One, being a ninja in an alternate universe and a wizard in another is always a bad thing. Secondly, having a demon inside of me is not something I advertise. Seriously, you and Luna are probably the only two that'll ask me for details on my demon; others will only see me as a demon."

"Sounds like what happened to Harry during our first year." Ginny stated.

"Third, I don't enjoy talking about the murders of my family and best friend. It is not a pleasant memory. I came home to dead bodies and blood everywhere." Kin shivered.

Finally, I didn't tell anyone who my real father was I didn't want to go through all that crap. Specifically, being judged on what my father did, not what I've done."

"I respect your decision not to tell us." Ginny stated, the anger now one from her voice.

"So Hermione, are you still working out the whole 'Gates of Judgment' thing?" Kin asked Hermione.

"Yes, how did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Simple, it's a demon jutsu." Kin replied.

"Excuse me, what is a demon jutsu?" Hermione asked, bewildered.

"It's a style of ninjutsu. Generally, it can only be taught from a demon." Kin replied happily.

"So in our terms, it would be considered Dark Magic." Hermione concluded.

"It is not Dark Magic!" Kin exclaimed.

"It was used to kill though," Hermione whispered.

"Magic is neither good nor evil, it is just simply magic. Its intent is what makes it good or evil. Like say you killed someone with Avada Kedavra in cold blood; that makes it Dark Magic, right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Say you used the same spell—Avada Kedavra— to put someone who was suffering—who was going to die any way— out of their misery. Then the intent of the spell would be good. You follow?"

"I get it, the jutsu that you used could be considered Dark Magic, even though you used it for just causes which made it good, correct?"

"I guess so, maybe I'll bring Sakura to the common room later. She could probably explain it better than I could."

"Which one is Sakura?" Harry asked politely.

"The pink-haired ninja,"

"Why would I need to talk to a pink-haired ninja?" Hermione asked; as if she was being insulted.

"She is the only one who understands the complete principles behind jutsu and chakra. She is also the only one who can explain it without giving the other person a huge headache." Kin explained.

"Oh, I get it."

"Now that we are fed and watered, I have a few more announcements to make."

Dumbledore waited for everyone's attention before continuing.

"First, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students. Second, first through sixth years are required to take classes from our lovely new friends. First and second years will be taking the classes together, third and forth years, fifth and sixth years."

Dumbledore smiled cheerily. "Our friends will be staying with us for six weeks. I expect each and every one of you to kind and courteous to our guests." At this Dumbledore snuck a glance at the Slytherin table.

"Now we have a few staffing adjustments. Professor Slughorn has delightfully agreed to take up his old position of Potions Master. Professor Snape will be taking the vacant post of Defense Against the Dark Arts." The cheering for both teachers was subdued.

"Now, off to bed with you!"

The scrapping of benches sounded around the hall.

"OI! Ninjas follow me!" Kin shouted.

Kin leapt onto the wall, leading the ninjas above the mass of students. The ninjas ran out of the hall by running on the wall. Kin lead them to a portrait on the fourth floor. She led them to the portrait of the Black Assassin.

"Shuriken," Kin told the portrait.

The portrait swung open and admitted the group.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked.

"Our new common room," Kin stated. "Boys dorms are on the left, girls dorms on the right. Teachers dorms are in the back."

The ninjas dispersed to explore the dorms.

"Hey Sakura, will you follow me to my common room? There's someone I want you to meet."

"Sure,"

The two ninjas left the ninja common room and walked to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was sitting by the fire knitting elf hats.

"Hey Hermione, this is Sakura," Kin introduced the pink-haired ninja to the bushy-haired witch.

"Kin said something about you having questions on chakra and jutsu?"

"Why yes, I do have some questions."

Kin left the two know-it-alls to talk. She decided to go see Dumbledore.

She entered the office and sat in one of the chairs adjacent to Dumbledore's desk.

Kin heard voices outside the door. "Headmaster, I do not think it is wise to let the ninjas remain here."

"Nonsense Severus, our students need to learn to defend themselves in more ways then one."

Both men entered the office. Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and Snape took the only other chair in the room.

"Miss Uchiha, or is it Miss Snape now? What is it that you request at this hour?"

"I would like to apologize for bringing those S-class criminals into Hogwarts."

"My dear it could not be helped."

"Yes it could! I could have left earlier! Stupid ANBU missions," Kin fumed.

"What exactly were you doing before you entered the castle tonight?"

"I was tracking the Akatsuki, as I had been since school let out. I almost caught and killed them." Kin spat.

"Ah, so I assume that the people that followed you were the people that you were trying to catch."

"Correct, I jumped through the portal but they followed me. So we fought."

"And you killed your brother." Snape muttered.

"Half-brother," Kin corrected absentmindedly.

"Speaking of the devil, how long have you known that Severus is your father?"

"Ever since I stepped foot into this castle."

"But HOW? I didn't even know I had a daughter…" Snape snapped.

"This locket would only open when I saw the face of my true father." Kin revealed a small silver locket hidden beneath her teal scarf.

She tossed Snape the locket and inside was a picture of him and Kin's mother. If Snape wasn't sitting he was pretty sure that he would have fallen to his knees.

"I don't remember your mother." Snape whispered, ashamed.

"Well, I know the story, if you like to hear it." Dumbledore watched the exchange between father and daughter with amusement.

Snape nodded.

"Well it was Halloween fifteen years ago." Kin paused.

"Shortly after midnight, my mother found you at a bar not far from Godric's Hollow. You were pretty drunk, as was my mother. According to mum, you looked like you were trying to drown your sorrows. You kept saying a name, 'Lily'." Snape visibly flinched.

"Eventually, the two of you got so drunk that you started singing bad karaoke. Shortly after that you got a room above the bar. The rest is history. The two of you never saw each other again." Kin finished her tale and sat back.

"Personally, I didn't want you to find out that way, but you can thank my traitorous brother for that."

"Oh my, look at the time! You need to be heading back to your common room."

"Alright, see ya professor."

A/N: Alright, that's the end of chapter three! Please review.


End file.
